A New Little Birdie
by SweetLilies
Summary: Prussia has a new little birdie, Canada. He plans to spend time with his new pet. Canada never asked for the life of a slave, but that's what he got. Rated T for now. May contain smut and mpreg later on.


**Chapter One**

**Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do its characters**

* * *

Young Matthew Williams was waiting in back room, locked in the tiny kennel. He had gotten away before, but they found him again. This time would be no different. He would be sold to someone else now, treated badly, and eventually escape. This time he would be more careful. He would think of a better hiding spot and hope he wasn't found. You see, little Matthew was a slave.

"Get up," one of the slave handlers growled, "It's your turn. Now go and impress the buyers, because if you aren't sold this time, I'll feed you to the sewer rats!" Matthew obeyed and stood up. He adjusted the tiny piece of cloth covering his private areas before entering the auction room. He saw many faces there. One man with long blonde hair and an odd look in his blue eyes. Matthew shuddered. He had seen that look before, and it never was a good thing. Next to that man was another blonde with shorter hair going in every direction and green eyes. He also had the biggest eyebrows Matthew had ever seen! He noticed a few others before one of the buyers caught his eye.

'What a peculiar man,' He thought, 'Red eyes and snow-white hair,' He quickly looked down as he heard a handler enter the auction room.

"Matthew Williams," said the handler, "a fifth generation slave with two previous owners. To bid on this slave, simply press the bid button on the screen in front of you. If someone out bids you, a message will appear on the screen. There will also be an option to bid again. Start the bidding!"

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt entered the auction house carrying the money he had saved up for this moment. He had owned slaves before, but this would be the first time had a slave since his exile. The others had almost destroyed him, but he was way too awesome to die at their hands. He chose a seat and waited for the auctions to start. The first to come out was a brown-haired boy who the announcer called Feliciano Vargas. He seemed a little too excited for Gilbert's taste. He didn't bid on that one. Next came an Asian man. This one was Kiku Honda. He bid once, but was quickly beaten. He decided that this one wasn't good enough for the awesome Gilbert, and let this one pass too.

The third slave entered the room. He noticed the slave was staring at him. "Matthew Williams," the announcer said, "a fifth generation slave with two previous owners. To bid on this slave, simply press the bid button on the screen in front of you. If someone out bids you, a message will appear on the screen. There will also be an option to bid again. Start the bidding!" Gilbert's finger flew to the bid button. When he was beat, he pressed it again. He was pulled into a bidding war, and he didn't intend to lose. Matthew stayed in the room for a good five minutes before a message came onto Gilbert's screen. 'You have purchased Matthew Williams,' It read, 'Please enter the back room,' the machine printed out a piece of paper with Matthew's name on it. He grabbed the paper.

Gilbert stood and exited the auction room. He walked down the hall to the back room where the slaves were being held. He handed the slip of paper to the slave handler. "Matthew Williams," he read aloud, "this way please," The handler led Gilbert down a long hallway until they reached the tiny crate marked M.W. He unlocked the door and pulled Matthew out. The handler then tied a blindfold over Matthew's eyes and handed Gil a make-shift leash made of a piece of rope tied to Matthew's neck.

"You're going to want to get a real collar and leash soon," the handler told Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and paid the handler. He led Matthew down the hall and outside. He removed the blindfold from Matthew's face.

"Hello Birdie, I'm Gilbert, your new awesome owner," Gilbert said, "Right now we're just going to get you a collar, 'kay Birdie?" Matthew didn't even look up.

"Yes Master," he replied, staring at his bare feet.

* * *

They walked around the town until they came to a small shop that sold anything a slave's master would need. Matthew saw signs advertising collars, leashes, even tattoos and piercings. He hoped his new master wouldn't make him get anything permanent. He could handle a collar, but not a piercing. 'It's not like I could do anything about it,' he thought bitterly, 'If Master wants to get a tattoo on me or give me a piercing, I'm powerless,' He mentally sighed, but apparently he also sighed aloud.

"Is something wrong, Birdie?" his master asked, "Am I too awesome for you to handle?" He wanted to scream at this man. He wanted to scream that everything was wrong.

Instead, he said, "No Master, I am fine," His master just shrugged and continued to pull Matthew through the store until they reached a wall of collars and leashes. His master looked at each one carefully then threw it aside until he came to a tight fitted collar made of black leather with small silver studs.

"What do you think of this one?" Master asked him. Mathew said nothing, nor did he nod or shake his head. His master removed the rope from around his neck and held tightly to his wrist. His grip hurt, but Matthew knew better than to say something. Soon after the rope left his neck, the cool leather was there, almost tight enough to restrict his breathing. A clasp from a black leather lease joined with the collar, and Matthew was pulled along once again.

* * *

When they were halfway to the register, Gilbert stopped. "What would you think about getting a piercing?" he asked, "Or maybe a tattoo?" Matthew stopped right before bumping into the albino's back.

"It is your decision, Master," Gilbert thought for a minute. He looked at the walls holding pictures of the tattoo designs along with the various studs and loops used for piercings.

"Okay, then which would you prefer, a tattoo or a piercing?" Gilbert had decided that his slave was getting one or the other, whether he liked it or not. "If you don't choose, I will choose for you,"

Matthew continued looking at the ground, saying nothing until he heard his master tell him that he was definitely getting one. 'At least I get to choose," He thought to himself. "I'd prefer a piecing, Master," Matthew said, still looking at the ground. 'Maybe Master will forget about it and then the hole will heal up,' He hoped that this was the right decision.

Matthew's screams were heard throughout the shop. A needle had just been poked through his left ear for a third time. A small golden loop was put through this hole. He now had a diamond stud in his earlobe, and a golden sphere in the upper cartilage, accompanied by the loop. His mind was screaming at him, "Why three piercings? It was supposed to be one!' he thought furiously, 'If I had known I had to get three, I'd have gotten the tattoo!' Matthew knew that he was lying to himself, a tattoo would have been worse. A tattoo would hurt for days.

He held back tears as his master fiddled with the new loop. "Time to go home, Birdie," and with that his master yanked Matthew out of the shop and started dragging him to Matthew's new home.


End file.
